DxD : Manifestasi Harapan
by Viora nee-sama
Summary: Karena kutukan ' keabadian'Ashura dan Indra. Naruto dan Sasuke terpaksa menerima pil pahit dari kutukan tersebut . Pada akhirnya, mereka sepakat untuk mengikuti seseorang yang selama ini dianggap sebagai ‘Nii-san’ untuk menjalani kehidupan di dimensi baru. Akan kah mereka mendapatkan kembali kebahagian mereka? Atau justru mereka terlibat dengan kontroversi di dimensi barunya?


**Summary : karena kutukan keabadian Ashura dan Indra. Naruto dan Sasuke terpaksa menerima pil pahit dari kutukan tersebut . Pada akhirnya, mereka sepakat untuk mengikuti seseorang yang selama ini dianggap sebagai 'Nii-san' untuk menjalani kehidupan di dimensi baru. Akan kah mereka mendapatkan kembali kebahagian mereka? Atau justru mereka terlibat dengan kontroversi di dimensi baru tersebut?no one knows..new savior for dxd world.****Ket : Naruto notaben milik masashi kishimoto dan high school dxd notaben milik ichiei ishibumi bukan milik saya****Rate : m, indonesian****Genre : adventure,friendship,fantasy.****Warning : oc,typo,etc dll. kurama human form.****Pair : Zera(special oc) x Raynare. Naruto x ? .Sasuke x ?**

**Naruto U,Sasuke U,Zera M**

**selamat menikmati**

**Manifestasi Harapan DxD**

**by Viora Nee-sama**

Seratus tahun, semenjak perang dunia shinobi ke-4, banyak kejadian yang menimpa Elemental Nation. Dimulai dari penculikan yang dilakukan keturunan Hamura Otsutsuki, Invasi disaat chuunin exam, dan bangkitnya kembali akatsuki oleh uchiha shin yang berambisi untuk membuat revolusi di dunia Shinobi.semua kejadian tersebut tentu saja melibatkan dua tokoh utama cerita ini. kisah dua orang sahabat yang dulu saling bertarung akibat takdir yang membelenggu mereka.takdir dari reinkarnasi kedua anak Rikudou Sennin ,yaitu Indra dan Ashura. ketika itu, Rikudou sennin akan memilih pewaris ninshuu diantara kedua anaknya.karena itu ia menguji keduanya dengan meminta pendapat mereka tentang kedamaian. Indra,anak pertamanya sekaligus kakak dari Ashura,berpendapat bahwa kedamaian dapat dicapai dengan adanya kekuatan yang mengendalikannya.ia percaya diri bahwa dia mampu melakukan hal tersebut.sedangkan Ashura,adik dari Indra,percaya bahwa kedamaian dapat terwujud dengan adanya cinta dan kasih sayang.ia percaya suatu saat nanti akan ada dimana semua makhluk hidup saling mengerti satu sama lainnya.setelah mendengar pendapat kedua anaknya,Rikudou sennin memutuskan untuk memilih Ashura sebagai pewaris ninshu setelahnya.Namun hal tersebut tidak diterima oleh Indra.sepeninggalnya Rikudou sennin dan provokasi dari Zetsu hitam,Sang kakak menantang Ashura bertarung untuk menentukan siapa yang berhak menjadi pewaris ninshuu yang sebenarnya.pertarungan pun tak terelakkan,hasilnya,kedua kakak beradik tersebut tewas dengan jutsu tepat bersarang di dada mereka masing-masing hingga kejadian tersebut terus berlanjut dari generasi ke generasi.dan puncaknya ketika reinkarnasi yang ke-dua,setelah Hashirama Senju dan Uchiha Madara.Jika reinkarnasi Indra ingin memenuhi takdir tersebut,maka reinkarnasi sang adik,Ashura menentang hal tersebut. Namun dibalik semua itu, mereka masih memiliki ikatan yang sama.mereka sama-sama menderita, terkutuk oleh kesendirian ketika seluruh orang berharga bagi mereka direnggut oleh kejamnya dunia shinobi. Jauh di dalam hati mereka..pertarungan yang ditakdirkan tak lebih untuk melampiaskan semua penderitaan mereka.Melalui Pukulan, mereka berbagi rasa sakit yang sama.menerima luka yang sama. jutsu terakhir yan mereka hantamkan memutuskan takdir pertarungan sampai mati leluhur mereka dengan imbalan tangan kiri reinkarnasi Indra dan tangan kanan reinkarnasi ashura.Mereka Adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.Ketika Tsunade Senju,ninja medis nomor satu di konoha ingin memasangkan tangan artifisial zetsu yang dibuat dari sel kakeknya,Hashirama Senju,pemuda bermarga uchiha menolak hal tersebut.Ia ingin menebus kesalahannya selama ini.Dan menurutnya hilangnya satu tangan miliknya tidak mempengaruhi dirinya sebagai seorang ninja.Gelar prodigy untuknya bukan guyonan belaka.buktinya, ia mampu mengaplikasikan jutsunya dengan satu tangan untuk merapal insou (pengecualian untuk Katon, karena insou katon memerlukan banyak Insou panjang dan rumit, sehingga tidak efektif dalam pertarungan).untuk control cakranya tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi.adik dari Itachi uchiha memiliki control cakra sangat baik.Ia bahkan mampu mengontrol susano'o dengan bentuk susano'o Revolusi Yang konon hanya Uchiha Madara yang mendapat gelar Kami no Shinobi saja yang mampu melakukan hal tersebut.Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang mendapat Keistimewaan semenjak dia lahir, Uzumaki naruto memulai langkahnya dari tingkat nol.dengan tekad yang ia miliki,Naruto terus berjuang dengan keterbatasannya menjadi lebih kuat,walaupun ia sering direndahkan bahkan dianggap gagal menjadi seorang ninja oleh banyak pihak.namun bukannya menyerah dan putus asa.ia justru menggunakan semua cemohan tersebut untuk memantapkan tekadnya dan melalui berbagai rintangan dan kepedihan yang begitu dalam demi mewujudkan impiannya, Menjadi seorang Hokage ,agar kelak ia diakui sebagai Uzumaki Naruto, seorang ninja terbaik di konoha.bukan seorang anak pembawa sial ataupun jelmaan kyuubi.

***The Sun and The Moon***

dan kini duo pemuda bermarga uchi-uzu tersebut terlihat tergesa-gesa menuju ruang pasien dimana istri mereka dirawat. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, dua pemuda itu masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Napas mereka sebelumnya memburu kini kembali lega.di sana, terlihatlah dua sosok yang terbaring di kasur khusus pasien.mahkota mereka yang dulu bersurai indigo dan chery blossom telah pudar termakan usia digantikan surai putih sepucat wajah mereka saat ini. Dilihat dari fisik mereka, kondisi kedua wanita itu sungguh memprihatinkan. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi wajah mereka yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan, melihat dua sosok pemuda tersebut.

"Oyasumi..tsuma" ucap dua pemuda tersebut bersamaan sambil mengecup mesra kening mereka.

"oyasumi mo..anata" balas kedua wanita tersebut dengan lemah. "bagaimana kabarmu Hinata-hime? sehat sehat saja kan? Apa kamu lapar Hime? Aku membawakan makan malam untukmu."

Ucap pemuda bersurai pirang yang duduk di samping tempat tidur memulai percakapan sambil mengeluarkan isi bungkusan yang dibawanya. Kemudian menaruhnya di meja yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur wanita tersebut. sementara wanita yang dipanggil 'hinata-hime' itu hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi semua pertanyaan sang suami yang begitu dicintainya. Pemilik mata sapphire cerah sekilas menatap bingung istrinya, namun tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"yosh buburnya sudah siap… nah Hime, sekarang buka mulutmu..aaa~…." Sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur dan disambut sang istri dengan melahapnya.

hal serupa juga dilakukan oleh pemuda raven dan istrinya.bedanya, pemilik mata onky yang dulu kelam itu hanya menggunakan satu tangannya yang memegang sendok dan mangkuk diatas meja.

Setelah bubur di mangkuk mereka habis.keheningan tercipta karena baik Naruto ataupun Sasuke memilih untuk diam tidak bersuara.tatapan sedih terpancar di mata mereka menatap istri mereka tercinta.sebenarnya mereka sudah mengetahui bahwa kondisi istri mereka semakin memburuk dari hari ke hari.namun mereka tetap bersikeras melakukan segala cara apapun demi kesembuhan mereka.meskipun demikian.baik Naruto maupun Sasuke menyadari kecil kemungkinan bagi istri mereka bertahan dengan kondisi fisik sekarang.Namun bukan uzumaki kalau tidak keras kepala ataupun uchiha yang berambisi menggapai apapun yang diinginkannya.sekalipun.! walau keadaan seolah menyatakan tinggal menunggu waktu yang menentukan sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi dari dunia ini.keheningan tersebut sirna ketika Hinata buka suara

"Nee..Naruto-kun.."pemuda yang merasa dipanggil namanya tertegun dengan perubahan panggilannya sambil menatap istrinya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"entah mengapa…sekarang ini aku ingin memanggilmu begitu..Naruto-kun…t-tidak a-pa ap kan…"ucapnya sambil menerawang keluar jendela di belakang Naruto tanpa menghilangkan gaya bicara malu khas hyuuga hinata.

"emm..iya tidak apa kok..ada apa him-"hinata-chan…aku ingin naruto-kun memanggilku de-engan hinata-c-han…" potong hinata sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sedangkan naruto hanya diam menurutinya.Karena ini pertama kalinya pemilik mata amynest bulan itu meminta hal seperti itu dengan nada memohon walau tidak terlalu nampak..

"jadi..hinata-chan ada apa?ada yang kamu inginkan dariku? Kalau ada,katakanlah..aku akan menyanggupinya..apapun itu"Tanya pemuda tersebut sambil membujuk istrinya.

Ia penasaran dengan apa yang diinginkan pemilik manik lavender tersebut sampai mengubah panggilan untuk mereka seperti layaknya remaja yang menjadi kekasih.hal tersebut juga menarik perhatian pasangan yang berada di ruangan tersebut.Sasuke dengan matanya dengan lirikan menatap penasaran namun masih dengan wajah stoicnya,dan Istrinya…

sakura dengan memejamkan mata sambil menghela nafas panjang kemudian memberi tatapan sendu sambil menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun..kurasa aku sudah siap untuk ini" ucap hinata sambil menatap Suaminya penuh arti.

"mungkin sudah saatnya bagiku untuk menemui Neji-Nii-san bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san beserta mereka yang sudah ada disana."

Apa yang dikatakan Istrinya membuat Naruto diam seribu bahasa.Ia tidak menyangka hal yang paling dia takutkan terjadi.saat Istrinya memberikan senyuman..yah..senyuman…senyuman yang sama dengan rekannya dulu sebelum akhirnya menghembukan nafas terakhir di medan perang setelah melindunginya dan Hinata.

"ap-a-pa maksudmu H-inata-chan?"setelah beberapa saat terdiam Naruto membuka suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

hinata tidak langsung menjawab.perlahan dia mencoba meraih dan mengusap pipi naruto yang basah karena air menyeruak keluar dari matanya.Naruto menangis sambil memegang tangan kiri hinata yang dipautkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan melepaskan dirinya sampai kapapun juga.sementara itu hinata mencoba untuk menahan kesedihannya dan tetap tersenyum.bagaimanapun juga ia harus membuat dirinya terlihat tegar di depan suaminya agar tidak menambah kesedihan yang dialaminya saat ini.

"aku senang…ehm..tidak ..lebih tepatnya aku bahagia..sangat bahagia..apa kau ingat Naruto-kun? gadis kecil yang dulu selalu bersembunyi dibalik pohon menatap jauh seorang bocah seumurannya tengah berlatih keras agar ia diakui dengan semua orang.. awalnya hanya kekaguman yang dirasakan gadis kecil itu."

hinata mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang tadi dengan ceritanya.

" Namun..apakah kau tau ? lama kelamaan perasaan gadis kecil tersebut terus berkembang seiring waktu berjalannya waktu..gadis kecil tersebut yang dulu hampir putus asa dengan dirinya sendiri kini memiliki semangat dan mimpi yang baru karena sosok bocah tersebut..."

sejenak hinata menghentikan ucapannya

"..dan sosok bocah itu adalah dirimu..Naruto-kun….karenamu.. aku mampu berjalan dari keterpurukanku..karena kaulah aku terus berusaha hingga menjadi diriku yang sekarang …dan karena dirimu juga adalah alasan aku untuk hidup selama ini..Naruto-kun…arigatou..hontou ni.."

air mata Naruto semakin membanjiri kedua pipinya sesekali juga ia sesegukan mendengar penuturan tulus istrinya….perasaannya campur aduk antara bahagia dan sedih..bahagia karena Hinata begitu tulus mencintai dan menyayanginya..sedih karena itu adalah ungkapan terakhir hinata yang tidak akan terdengar lagi olehnya…

"tetap lah bahagia nee, Naruto-kun….watashi no hontou ni aishiteru nee..A-nata…s-sayoonara" ucap hinata..

sesaat itu juga pegangan tangan kiri hinata melemas diikuti sinar di matanya perlahan meredup dengan senyum yang setia di wajah ayu tersebut hingga ajal menjemputnya…

"a-aishiteru mo…Hime…hontou ni.." balas naruto yang menundukan kepala dengan nada lirih.

isakan pelan lepas dari mulutnya dan tanpa ia sadari sosok rubah yang mendiami tubuhnya terdiam sambil menitikan air mata yang turut merasa kehilangan sosok berharga bagi patnernya.walaupun sebagian dari dirinya merasa bahwa hal ini wajar dialami oleh manusia yang sudah menarik garis takdir kematian orang yang dikasihinya.Namun tak dipungkiri, sebagai makhluk immortal, Kurama juga merasakan yang namanya kehilangan. hal ini sama dengan yang dialaminya ketika menjelang kematian Rikudou Sennin, manusia pertama yang dipercaya sebelum Naruto.

sementara itu, satu pasangan di ruangan yang sama turut mendengar semua penuturan Hinata kepada Naruto. Sasuke, pemuda berambut hitam sebahu dengan poni menutup mata kirinya, memberikan tatapan yang sulit diartikan bagi orang biasa.Namun tidak bagi sakura yang bisa membedakan maksud dari pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

" jangan bilang kamu akan mengatakan hal yang sama juga".

Itulah tafsiran tatapan Sasuke menurut Sakura.Tentunya, dibalas dengan anggukan dan meraih tangan pemuda tersebut sembari menikmati sensasi hangat dari tangan putih pucat uchiha terkuat saat ini. Sensasi hangat yang mungkin akan dia rindukan. Sensasi yang mungkin tidak akan ia rasakan dalam waktu yang lama atau mungkin tidak akan pernah dirasakan kembali.sontak saja Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya. Tatapan mata setajam elang itu memicing tajam, begitu menusuk, mencoba mencari pengguna genjutsu yang mungkin mencoba mempermainkannya. Ia bersumpah, akan menghabisi siapa saja yang mencoba mempermainkannya.sungguh, ini bukan candaan yang lucu baginya.

melihat emosi orang yang dikasihinya memuncak, Sakura mencoba menenangkannya.

"ssst….tidak apa Sasuke-kun…keluarkan semua..untuk kali ini saja..kumohon..luapkan semua yang ingin kau sampaikan kepadaku". Bukan kata yang terucap,juga bukan aliran darah segar yang mengalir dari mata tiga tomoe itu tapi tangisan pilu yang didapat sakura dari pemuda bermarga uchiha tersebut.

"Nande..kenapa..kenapa harus secepat ini.kenapa..kenapa harus dirimu sakura!!!!.. kenapa aku.. kenapa tidak aku saja yang ada di posisimu..a-aku.. aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu Sakuraaa!!!!. Hanya kaulah satu satunya…hanya kau lah satu satunya yang membuatku tetap hidup. Semua hanya untukmu..gomen.. gomen waktu itu akan ambisiku yang membutakan perasaanmu padaku.gomen..gomen waktu itu aku membuatmu lama menunggu dan terluka karenaku..go-hiks hiks gomenasai..telah membuatmu menangis hanya untuk pemuda brengsek sepertiku.."

itulah, itulah semua ungkapan tulus yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan image uchiha yang tenang dan serius.bagaimanapun juga dia masih manusia yang memiliki hati..ia masih memiliki ego yang besar di dalam dirinya. Siapa yang rela orang yang paling kita kasihi akan pergi dari kehidupan kita? Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini…

sementara sakura, hanya tersenyum getir dengan kondisi mental pemuda bermata onky kelam yang sudah menunjukan exitensinya.ingin rasanya ia memeluk pemuda yang begitu rapuh di hadapannya saat ini sambil mengatakan semua akan baik baik saja.namun apa daya, raga menolak keinginan jiwa. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanya menggengam erat tangan suaminya.

" Sasuke-kun…jangan mencoba untuk menyalahkan dirimu sendiri..di dunia ini..ada sesuatu yang terjadi sesuai keinginan namun ada juga sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak kita harapkan kehadiranya..seperti saat ini…semakin banyak jurus yang kau kuasai..semakin bijak kamu menggunakannya.. semakin banyak rasa sakit dan pedih yang dialami manusia.. semakin dewasa juga pikirannya…onegai..sasuke-kun..setelah kepergianku..cobalah tetap tegar..aku tau ini sulit bagimu.. tetapi kumohon demi diriku..dan mungkin permintaan terakhir dariku.. tetap lah hidup dan bahagia…"

genggaman sakura mulai meregang seiring meredupnya cahaya di matanya…

" sayonara..Aishiteru….Sasuke-kun

"oyasumi"

*

**JEDDDAARRRRRRZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Amegakure..salah satu Negara unik di elemental nation dimana hujan selalu mengguyur daerah terpencil ini.mungkin terlihat sama seperti biasanya kondisi langit mendung diertai hujan, namun aliran listrik dan kilat tak beraturan membelah awan dan membentuk sebuah lubang, mirip seperti lubang dimensi. distori lubang itu semakin membesar seiring sesuatu berbentuk seperti kubah berwarna ungu mencoba keluar dari lubang dimensi tersebut.kubah berbentuk bola tersebut jatuh dan tenggelam di perairan terdalam Amegakure, terus menerus mencoba menembus dasar.

Kelihatannya arus bawah laut yang konon dapat menghayutkan dua gunung sekaligus bukan menjadi halangan bagi bola berwarna ungu cerah ini untuk menyentuh dasar. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi, permukaan dasar nya sudah tertutupi berlapis lapis es berumur ribuan tahun. Sejauh mata memandang hanya hamparan es keras dengan permukaan tidak rata, terbukti dengan banyaknya gunung es di sini. Bakan, sama sekali tidak ada tanda kehidupan disini kecuali mayat mayat korban perang yang membeku. Dilihat dari kondisi jasad yang utuh membuktikan bahwa tempat ini menjadi pengawet mayat alami bagi mereka.

bola itu meyentuh permukaan dasar namun tidak ada yang terjadi, untuk saat ini. Seketika, segel kecil yang terdapat di permukaan bola tersebut terbakar oleh api hitam dari ketiadaan dan wujud kubah bola tersebut mulai berubah bentuk menjadi kerangka tulang manusia astral berwarna hitam. Susanoo, pertahanan terkuat yang dimiliki oleh pemilik mangekyou sharngan, dengan mata ungu tajam mengitimidasi siapapun yang melihatnya.perlahan tapi pasti,sosok pengguna Susanoo menampakan diri setelah debu es yang berterbangan akibat pergerakan susanoo tadi menghilang.sesosok pemuda dengan postur tinggi, berambut ungu gelap dengan panjang sepunggung, mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan. Dengan kulit putih pucat melapisi tubuhn,dibalut setelan jaket hitam berhoodie dan celana hitam, serta mangekyou sharingan no shishui di kanan dan sharingan di sebelah kiri.namun di daerah sekitar pupil mulai menghitam menampilkan kesan horror bagi siapa saja yang menatap kedua mata itu disertai bercak corak jilatan api mulai menyebar di tubuhnya.sebenarnya itu bukan segel kutukan orochimaru, melainkan mode senjutsu, lebih tepatnya senjutsu ryuu, senjutsu yang berada satu tingkat diatas senjutsu katak. Kelihatannya, pemuda tersebut sedang mencari sesuatu dan menggunakan mode senjutsunya untuk memperluas daya sensor atau mungkin untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya karena senjutsu membuat kondisi fisik meningkat berkali kali lipat dari biasanya?...entahlah, yang pasti senyum menawan yang baru terbentuk menunjukan bahwa dia telah menemukan apa yang dia cari. Dilihat dari bagaimana kemunculan dan kemampuannya bertahan di dasar terdalam lautan serta senjutsu naga yang dikuasainya, sepertinya, dia bukan orang sembarangan yang datang dengan kemampuan mengerikan tanpa tujuan dan maksud tertentu.

*

Suara petir menggelegar seiring langit mencurahkan jutaan rintikan air hujan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya…seakan menyambut suasana duka Konohagakure no sato di pagi hari.. .tepat disaat dua batu nisan yang baru, sekali lagi menjadi tanda berakhirnya kehidupan manusia di dunia ini. Batu nisan ini tak lain adalah makam hinata dan sakura yang sengaja dibuat bersebelahan atas permintaan suami mereka.baik sasuke maupun naruto belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Padahal upacara pemakaman telah selesai dua jam yang lalu.hujan yang semakin banyak menumpahkan isinya seolah menjadi pengiring suasana duka yang masih berlanjut,walau tidak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir di pipi mereka,tetapi baja sekeras apapun pasti akan berkarat juga,itulah kondisi mereka sekarang, sekuat apapun mereka mencoba merelakan, sesakit itu juga mereka menyesali adanya kenyataan.

"naruto" setelah dua jam membisu sasuke berbicara

Tidak ada respon dari naruto. Tapi sasuke sudah menduganya

"apa…kita tidak mencoba untuk membangkitkan mereka kembali dengan edo tensei?.."

oke, satu pernyataan dari sasuke membuat naruto tertegun sehingga mau tak mau ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sahabatnya.

" kurasa lebih baik untuk mencobanya..dengan begitu kita bisa-"

"apa yang kau pikirkan sasuke?apa kau pikir jika kita mencoba membangkitkan mereka kita kembali bahagia?"

nada dingin menusuk tanpa emosi dari naruto cukup membuat sasuke terkejut.

" tidak..justru sebaliknya, mereka justru akan merasa sedih karena gagal meyakinkan kita untuk tetap bertahan.pesan terakhir yang mereka buat dengan segenap nafas terakhir mereka terbakar menjadi abu karena keegosian kita. Selain itu, salah satu kekurangan edo tensei adalah jutsu ini membutuhkan sampel dimana sampel dna itu diambil dari kondisi terakhir hidup korban.artinya baik kondisi fisik sakura-chan dan hime akan tetap seperti sekarang. "

mendengar penjelasan itu sontak sasuke menghadap naruto

" kalau begitu bagaimana dengan madara? Dari cerita obito madara mati disaat umur tua renta tetapi kabuto berhasil memodifikasi tubuh madara seperti masa kejayaannya."

Sanggah sasuke. Ia masih mempertahankan keinginannya untuk membangkitkan istrinya dengan edo tensei.oke,naruto sudah kehabisan kesabaran sekarang

"huuuh… tetap tidak bisa sasuke..alasan kenapa kabuto bisa membuat madara kembali muda itu semua berkat sel hashirama-jiji dan darah uchiha yang dimilikinya..regerasi penyembuh dan kekuatan mata melahirkan mata dewa, rinnengan. Jika dugaanku benar, kabuto menggunakan sisa sel hashirama yang dimiliki oleh obito dari cangkokannya untuk mengganti organ yang rusak dan memodifikasinya. Berbeda dengan hime dan sakura-chan.mereka tidak memenuhi syarat tersebut meskipun clan hyuuga bagian dari clan cabang otutsuki".

Jelas naruto dengan tenang sambil mengusap rambut depannya. Ia sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mencoba menyulut api perselisihan dengan sasuke. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk ejek ejekan seperti dulu. Emosi mereka sedang campur aduk, salah kata sedikit saja akan berdampak besar bagi kondisi tempat ini sekarang. Sasuke memilih untuk diam. Ia tau jika naruto sama sepertinya, dia tau jika sahabatnya sekarang benar benar emosi. Seorang uzumaki naruto tanpa sikap konyolnya, bukan saat yang tepat untuk mencari gara gara. Benci untuk mengakuinya, tetapi ia akan terus di bayang bayang naruto. Melindungi di balik bayangan,hal yang sama dilakukan oleh seorang uchiha itachi.kakak sasuke.

**ZERA POV****FLASH BACK**** SYUUUUT**

Kini aku baru saja mengumpulkan buah tangan yang bagus untuk di bawa ke konoha. Setidaknya ini lebih dari cukup untuk mereka berdua. Ah iya perkenalkan. Namaku Uchiha Zera,salah satu anggota terakhir dari clan uchiha. Untuk asal usul keluarga aku belum mengetahuinya, karena aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkannya dan yang kumaksud dengan mereka berdua adalah adik angkatku, sasu dan naru. mereka kutemukan tidak sengaja ketika sekelompok anbu root mencoba membunuh mereka.saat itu aku cukup terkejut di usia mereka yang masih 5 tahun,tanpa menggunakan cakra mereka sanggup menumbangkan satu dari lima anbu setingkat 10 jounin dengan kolaburasi mereka berdua walaupun berakhir dengan terluka parah dan hilangnya penglihatannya naruto akibat terkena jutsu salah satu anbu.sontak saja keberadaanku yang tidak jauh dari situ menarik mereka berdua dengan kamuiku dan membiarkan bunshin ku mengurus sisanya. Alhasil yah…bunshinku berhasil membawa empat kepala dan lima tanto dan aku sendiri berhasil mengobati mereka berdua namun gagal mengobati naru dari kebutaannya. Melihat mereka belum siuman aku membawa mereka ke rumah kecil di tengah hutan konohagakure.

menjelang malam hari, ketika aku membawakan makan malam, kulihat sasu menangis di sebelah naruto yang masih pingsan.yang mengejutkan adalah sharingan sasuke bangkit dengan dua tomoe.mengejutkan memang mengingat sharingan paling cepat bangkit di usia delapan tahun seperti itachi.namun dua tomoe di usia 5 tahun? Sangat jarang bahkan bagi prodigy sekalipun. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan,sasu,berasal dari keturunan campuran dari dua keturunan murni clan atau sasu adalah reinkarnasi dari orang terkuat di jaman dulu.. atau mungkin keduanya?.mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran itu, aku mencoba untuk masuk dan menenangkan sasu yang masih menangis

Tok tok

**SWUUSSH TAKK**

"sumimasen.."

ucapku pelan namun direspon kepalan tinju darinya,walau tidak masalah bagiku tapi dapat kurasakan aura cakra yang familiar dari sasu saat kutahan pukulannya. Mata yang baru dia bangkitkan menatap nyalang ke arahku namun ku respon tatapan datar seraya mengaktifkan sharinganku.tentunya, berakhir dengan pingsannya sasu.mungkin kekuatan barunya membuatnya kelelahan dan hal itu membuatku mendengus geli .

"hhh. ya sudahlah".

ya mungkin lebih baik untuk mereka beristirahat malam ini.

*

**Present**

Kembali ke konoha dimana hujan tak henti hentinya mencurahkan isinya hingga malam mini. Namun hal itu tidak mempengaruhi kedua tokoh utama kita untuk beranjak sekedar mencari tempat teduh. Kelihatannya, duka yang begitu dalam terhadap kehilangan orang yang dikasihinya memaksa pikiran dan batinnya untuk tetap bertahan di tempat itu meskipun fisik mereka sudah lelah dan batin mereka sudah lemah. Nampak dari pandangan mereka yang kosong, cahaya mata yang memudar seolah olah tidak ada kehidupan disana.

**Stap..stap..**** DUAAARRR…..**

Kesadaran mereka kembali setelah dua buah kunai menancap meledak diatas dua batu nisan istri mereka...namun hal tersebut tidak akan membuat mereka terluka..reflek ninja mereka masih sempat mengatakan untuk menghindar.

" ONOREEE!!!!!..."

sontak saja baik naruto maupun sasuke langsung naik pitam setelah beberapa meter terseret ke samping…

**Blesssshh****Srrringg**

Rikudou senjutsu mode naruto dan sharinengan sasuke langsung aktif untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk..

" bagaimana, naruto"

Tanya sasuke setelah Ia tidak dapat melihat apapun yang mencurigakan lewat matanya…

selang beberapa menit namun tidak ada yang terjadi bahkan pelempar kunai tidak menampakan dirinya

"ck…….aku juga tidak merasakan apapun.." balas naruto.

Sama seperti sasuke, sensor emosi negatifnya juga tidak merespon ancaman dan bahaya setelah ledakan tadi. Seolah olah hanya angin berlalu.

**Katon : ni bakufuranbu **

Bisikan lirih beserta selesainya insou membuat naruto maupun sasuke terbelalak

**Syuuuuaaaaaaarrrggggghhhh**

dua pusaran tornado api dari atas melahap keberadaan sasuke dan naruto di perrmukaan tanah hingga menyebar ke area sekitarnya yang menyebabkan pohon pohon menjadi abu dan batu meleleh saking panasnya api itu. uap yang tebal dan langit terlihat menggelap sementara karena efek abu yang dihasilkan dari api tersebut

**Jzzzzztttt****Blazzzztt****Blarrrrrr**

Api tersebut meledak akibat pertahanan terkuat naruto dan sasuke mendesak dan menahan jutsu tersebut. Susanoo sasuke langsung mengambil posisi memanah dengan tiga panah kagutsuchi. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh naruto dalam kyuubi mode dengan mengompress energy positif dan negative sebelum melesatkan ke arah musuh di depan mereka.

**Enton : kagutsuchi****Bijuudama****Syuuuuuuuuutttttt**

Dua serangan mematikan tersebut perlahan menghilang tersedot ke dalam pusaran vortex besar yang mementahkan serangan tersebut sebelum meledak.

"kamui?!!!"

mudah untuk mengetahui jutsu original rokudaime hokage satu ini, hatake kakashi setelah membangkitkan mangekyou sharingan mata transplastasikan sahabatnya, obito uchiha. Bagi naruto hal ini di luar dugaan mengingat sharingan tersebut sudah disegel dengan segel yang rumit dan ditetapkan sebagai 'kinjutsu no doujutsu karena kemampuannya.

"hnnn…sudah lama tidak bertarung dengan sesama pengguna doujutsu" dengan muka datar sasuke menyatakan pendapatnya.

Namun berbeda dengan mata sharingan sebelah kanannya terang benderang menunjukan minat bertarung.

"cihh…..darimana tumbuhnya maniak bertarungmu heh?...cukup merepotkan jika harus melawan pengguna mata dengan kemampuan merepotkan itu.. wakaru..?" Komen naruto pedas.

"hn…."

Perdebatan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama setelah mereka menyadari lagi sensor mereka tidak menangkap keberadaan seorang pun. Sekilas, baik naruto maupun sasuke merasakan energi yang sangat besar menahan serangan mereka tadi. Namun sekarang? menghilang tanpa jejak.

" reflek dan serangan yang bagus, sasuke-kun naruto-kun. Yah walau sedikit mengecewakan seranganku tidak ada yang melukai kalian"

suara tersebut berada diatas pohon tepat diantara naruto dan sasuke saling membelakangi pohon itu. Hal itu sontak saja membuat mereka mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang

"k-kau!!"

Sontak saja mereka berdua terkejut..

"ohisashiburi.. naruto-kun, sasuke-kun..rindu denganku heh?..kalian sudah dewasa sekarang"

sapa seseorang tersenyum tipis ramah, duduk bersandar di dahan pohon dengan rambut ungu sepunggungnya berkibar diterpa angin hujan dan sedikit lepek sekarang dan jangan lupa pupil mata ungu teduh yang menunjukan kedamaian bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, melambai ke arah mereka.

" cih.." decih sasuke

Kemudian tiga peleton anbu mengepung di area pohon yang diduga lokasi musuh

Sampai….

" sona!! Minna-san mundur!!"

perintah seorang anbu perempuan berambut bertopeng kelinci setelah beberapa langkah mundur ke belakang diikuti seluruh anbu semakin bersiaga karenanya

" daijobou desu ka? Sarada-chan?"

Tanya seorang pria berambut kuning di sebelah anbu perempuan tadi dengan topeng serigala menutupi wajahnya merangkul anbu yang dipanggil sarada tadi

" iie.. daijobou wa arimasen"

" orang ini…."

Begitu juga dengan perempuan yang bernama sarada tadi. Pria berambut kuning ini juga menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil dari sosok yang mereka anggap musuh tadi lewat senjutsu dan byakugannya.( bayangin aja mode senninnya hashirama senju dicampur byakugan dan orangnya itu boruto.

' energy macam apa ini '

ia juga menitikkan keringat dingin ketika gambaran sensornya menunjukan aura campuran alam dengan kekuatan dengan aura hitam ungu pekat bercampuran di belakang pria yang dianggap musuh itu.

**Hyuuut tak syunk shank shep fyut tak dang**

Bahkan saking sibuknya dengan apa yang mereka dapatkan sampai tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang mereka anggap musuh sudah menyelesaikan insou jutsunya.

**Senpou : yaton : honoshishouranbu****SWUUUSSSSSSHHHH**** SUAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH**

Ledakan lautan api berbentuk pusaran dengan pinggiran abu minyak hitam dengan diameter 50 meter. Jutsu tadi nyaris melahap semua orang yang berada disitu jika saja naruto dan sasuke memindahkan mereka menjauh dari area pohon tersebut.

**shenk****Bzzzzzzitt crak crak bzziiiip****bzuw****Kirin****Blazzzzzttt roaaaaarrggghhhh**

Auman raja hutan menggelegar diiringi ribuan kilat yang menari dengaan indahnya.. ukurannya mungkin setara dengan biju ekor tujuh yang kini bersemayam di dalam tubuh naruto sekarang ini kini jutsu tersebut melesat kearah kobaran api tadi.

**Jrazzzzzztttt……blaaarrrrrr**

Jutsu milik sasuke tadi membuat tempat tersebut luluh lantak tak bersisa. 9 bola kuning yang ternyata bagian goudodama naruto menyelimuti seluruh anbu secara terpisah termasuk dia dengan sasuke.. posisi merea saat ini mengepung dengan pola lingkaran mengelilingi bekas kobaran api tadi…

" sasuke !!!!"

oke.. terus terang naruto tidak menduga jika sasuke akan mengeluarkan jurus skala besar tadi. Untungnya ia masih sempat untuk melindungi semua orang agar tidak terkena efek ledakan jurus naga langit yang tentunya sangat berbahaya bagi mereka semua.

**Kraaaakk kraaakkk..crakkk blarrrr**

Setelah angin menyapu area ledakan tadi terlihatlah sosok astral dengan bentuk samurai jepang berwarna hitam dengan mata merah mengintimidasi siapapun yang melihat nya. Di dalamnya terdapat sosok berambut ungu dengan bercak jilatan api menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya disertai dua mata berbeda pola. Shishui no sharingan dan sharingan berkibar di matanya.

' tak kusangka..ia akan mengeluarkan jurus ini.. kelihatannya dia sudah mengembangkannya sampai sejauh ini'

sejauh mata memandang hamparan tanah porak poranda dengan bekas abu hitam dimana mana. Jutsu tadi tidak hanya menimbulkan kerusakan yang luar biasa, juga membumihanguskan segalanya hingga menjadi abu.

" Cih…… seperti biasa sasuke-kun… kau seperti tidak bosan saja menghabisi kakak mu yang sudah tua ini"

ucapnya dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat dan hal itu membuat sasuke merengut

" cih…bukan urusanmu..uchiha janda"

"…." Sweatdrop

**sringggg**

".. tak kusangka aku akan melakukan ini, "

ucap naruto dengan biju rasengan di tangannya. Saat ini posisinya tepat di belakang uchiha berambut ungu…hiraishin

" seperti aku sudah menduganya heh…naruto-kun"

balasnya sambil membawa pola spiral yang sama. Bedanya hanya warnanya merah dengan outline ungu.

Dan kini posisi mereka saling membelakangi, berpaling dan menghantamkan apa yang ada di genggaman mereka

**Bijuu rasengan****Dai rasenringu****Fyuuuuuuuuttttttt blaaaaarrrrrrrr**** duaaarrrrrrrr**

Selang beberapa detik kemudian bola itu menyatu, meledaklah hingga radius yang cukup luas.

Mungkin terdengar pelan disaat moment sebelum ledakan

" tadaima….outouto"

"cih….. okaeri..nii-chan"

**Duaarrrrrr**

" TOU-CHAN !!!!!"

**The sun and the moon**

**Genjutsu : kai****Crakk crakk crakk TRANNk**

Layaknya pantulan cermin kaca yang pecah… kondisi tempat yang harusnya hancur dan luluh lantak kini menjadi utuh seperti semula. Seolah olah tidak pernah terjadi apa apa disana.

" are ? genjutsu "

sarada terkejut, begitupula boruto dan anbu lainnya. Sekitar enam puluh empat orang berada disitu namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari jutsu ini

" kheh…trik lama tidak akan mempan terhadap kami. Nii-san "

ucap sasuke seraya berjalan membelakangi para anbu.

' bahkan kurama pun tidak bisa menggagalkannya..beruntung sasuke memiliki rinenggan.'

Batin naruto, sekarang ini ia berdiri di sebelah sasuke. Rupanya sasuke lah yang mematahkan genjutsu skala sedang tadi.

" ghmm…itu baru genjutsu sharingan loh… otoutou… perlukah mugen shachi ouroboros tsukiyomi dicoba disini "

ucap zera sambil terkekeh pelan. Hoi.. sharingan genjutsu saja sudah mengerikan apalagi mugen ?

" kurasa tidak perlu.."

balas naruto

" jadi…bisa kau jelaskan kemunculanmu disini?...nii-san ?... menghilang selama seratus tahun semenjak perang shinobi..tentu bukan tanpa alas an kembali kesini"

Tanya naruto dengan nada monoton

"hmm…yah, bisa dibilang aku ingin menjemput kalian ikut bersamaku "

perkataan zera sontak saja menarik perhatian mereka

" maaf…nii-san.. tapi disini aku masih memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai hokage disini " tentu saja.

Sekarang ini naruto menjadi hokage ke tujuh dan masih menjabat sampai sekarang.

" hoho.. seriuskah ?... meskipun kalian memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan mereka lagi ? "

tawar zera sambil melirik dua makam baru yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

" bertemu? Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang kau menginginkan kematian kami?" respon yang didapat justru hanya kekehan geli dari Zera.

" tentu tidak, baka.. aku akan membawa kalian berdua, ke dimensi lain. lebih tepatnya kita akan menemukan reinkarnasi hinata dan sakura disana "

hal tersebut membuat naruto dan sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa itu mungkin?!/apa itu mungkin?!"

"Tentu saja, akan tetapi…."

Zera sedikit menggantung ucapannya sembari melirik dua anbu yang memiliki wajah identic dengan naruto dan sasuke.

" aku tidak bisa membawa siapapun lagi termasuk mereka berdua"

ucapan zera ini membuat boruto dan sarada tersentak sebelum menunduk. Sedangkan naruto dan sasuke hanya diam tanpa menuntut penjelasan apapun.

" aku mengatakan ini bukan tanpa alasan. Berpindah dimensi ini berbeda dengan perpindahan dimensi biasa yang dilakukan oleh kamui maupun teleportasi mata milikmu, sasuke. Perpindahan kita lakukan ini benar benar terpisah dari dimensi yang sebenarnya. Jika orang tersebut tidak dapat menanggung beban, otomatis mereka akan lenyap terjepit di ruang dimensi. Aku tidak meragukan kalau anak anak kalian sudah lebih kuat dari kalian berdua sekarang. Tetapi, mereka tidak special seperti kalian. Mereka tidak mewarisi lebih dari setengah darah Namikaze maupun uchiha yang menjadi syarat untuk bertahan dari perpindahan dimensi ini."

jelas zera panjang lebar. Kini,jelaslah alasan kenapa hanya sasuke dan naruto yang ditawari hal tersebut.

" bagaimana kalau kami memutuskan untuk tidak ikut ?" kali ini sasuke yang buka suara.

Sungguh, zera ingin tertawa sekarang

" kamu tidak punya apa apa lagi di dunia ini, sasuke. Bahkan harapan untuk hidup. Kalau saja bukan karena keabadian yang kamu miliki, sudah pasti kamu bunuh diri, bukan?"

" nii-san. Tolong jaga ucapanmu"

naruto mengatakan ini bukan tanpa alasan, dari senjutsunya ia merasakan aura kesedihan tidak hanya pada sasuke, tetapi sarada juga.

" hai hai, wakatta. Mah, untuk saat ini, pertimbangkanlah itu dulu. Kalian memiliki waktu tiga hari. jadi gunakan waktu itu untuk menjernih kan pikiran kalian"

ucap zera sambil tersedot dalam lingkaran kamui miliknya.

" oh iya, satu lagi. Mayat mereka sudah tidak ada"

ucap zera sambil menunjuk kedua makam sakura dan hinata sebelum menghilang

Setelah itu, keheningan tercipta di sana beberapa saat setelah kepergian uchiha berambut ungu tersebut.

" benar, aku sama sekali tidak melihat jasad oka-chan dan oba-chan di dalam sana"

ucap laki laki berambut spike pirang dengan mata spesialnya yang mirip byakugan. Ucapannya ini tentu saja menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di sana

" baiklah, kalian semua kuperintahkan untuk bubar! kecuali untuk kalian, usagi, kitsune, karasu"

perintah naruto langsung disambut kepulan asap shunshin anbu di sana. Kecuali tiga orang tadi bersama sasuke di sampingnya.ia pun menatap orang orang di hadapannya sebelum berucap.

" ada hal yang ingin kuberitahukan kepada kalian semua. Kau tidak keberatan kan, sasuke? 'Tentang itu' "

seolah mengerti apa yang dimaksud naruto, sasuke hanya bergumam

"hn"

" apa yang kamu bicarakan. Tou-chan?" tanya boruto. Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum lembut.

" kalian akan tahu nanti, saa. Ayo kita ke kantor hokage. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya di sana."

Ucap naruto sambil menatap langit malam dengan sendu. Hujan masih setia menggiring keberadaan mereka sebelum hilang ditelan shunshin, meninggalkan pemakaman sunyi yang menjadi saksi bisu bergulirnya takdir baru bagi mereka berdua.

**To be continued****Naruto : 33 tahun (Tidak bisa menua, ciri fisik mirip seperti di boruto)****Skill : sama seperti di canon dengan sedikit improvisasi****Sasuke : 33 Tahun (Tidak bisa menua, ciri fisik mirip seperti di boruto )****Skill : sama seperti di canon dengan sedikit improvisasi****Zera : 33 Tahun ( Tidak bisa menua, ciri fisik mirip madara, hanya saja kulitnya kecoklatan mirip hashirama dan rambutnya berwarna ungu gelap )****Skill : yaton ( elemen ini mirip seperti jutsu gamaryundan milik gamabunta, mencampurkan minyak dengan api ), sharinggan dan tingkatannyakamui,senjutsu naga (namanya aja beda, kekuatannya sama seperti senjutsu katak )****Konniciwa minna-san, jumpa lagi dengan author viora-neesama ini. pada fic kali ini saya membawakan fic crossover narutoxdxd dengan usia yang saya mudakan sedikit :v****Dan ada oc, kenapa orang itu harus ada? Kekuatannya tidak main main lagi. Hehe, reader-san akan tahu jawabannya nanti.****Mungkin hanya ini saja dulu, sampai jumpa di chapter depan, minna-san**

**Viora one-sama out**


End file.
